PMD2: The False Mission
by animatedrose
Summary: Based off a strange event in my PMD2: Darkness game. Team Fire Leaf heads out on a mission to save a Piplup but when they discover him missing from his supposed location, what will the team do next? And what will Piplup have to say for himself?


Once again, just another random story

Once again, just another random story. I went on a mission to rescue someone and once I got to the floor they were supposed to be on, the message told me that it wasn't there! I flipped out. I do not own Pokemon. Hope you enjoy!

PMD2: The False Mission

"Okay, only one more floor left to go." Twiggy the Turtwig muttered. He and his partner, Char the Chimchar, were on a mission to rescue a lost Piplup in Beach Cave. "Char, are you okay back there?"

"I think so," the Chimchar panted. _Man, I hate this place so much!_ "Are we there yet?"

"One more floor to go!" Twiggy replied.

After beating a Shellder and two Shellos, they scrambled up the stairs and started searching for the wayward Piplup. Nearly an hour later, the entire floor had been searched and still no sign of the Water-type. Char noticed something on the ground and picked it up.

"Where is that stupid Piplup?!" Twiggy cried angrily, splashing a paw in a nearby puddle. "We've searched everywhere and haven't seen him! Where is he?!"

"Um, Twiggy?" Char poked the Grass-type's shell.

"What?!" the Turtwig yelled, causing his partner to back up. "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated. What is it, Char?"

"I think you should read this." The Chimchar held out a scrap of paper.

Snatching the paper from his partner, the turtle read it quietly before growling in frustration. "I can't believe this!" he cried, tossing the paper to the ground and grabbing his badge. "Come on, Char! We're finding that Piplup and getting an explanation for this."

"Okay," Char shrugged. "Whatever you say, Twiggy." They held out their badges and transported themselves back to the guild, where a lone Piplup waited patiently for their return.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Twiggy demanded.

The Piplup sighed, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry I wasn't there." He apologized. "Just as you guys entered the dungeon to save me, I found my way out. I still intend to reward you for the effort, though."

"I think rewards would be nice but Twiggy will still be angry." Char pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Twiggy grumbled.

"Hey, come on! I was just warning the guy!" Char cried. "You can't blame me for noticing you're angry!"

"Anyways, I have two rewards for you guys." The Piplup said cheerily, ignoring the fact that he saved himself. "I want you to have my Reviver Seed and also...though you didn't save me, I want to join you guys."

"Why should we let you if you saved yourself?" Twiggy asked, dropping the Reviver Seed into their Treasure Bag.

"Well, he could defend himself in a fight." Char pointed out. "We wouldn't need to save him."

"Or he could just escape from every dungeon we go into just to avoid fainting in a battle." Twiggy huffed. "Forget it!"

"Come on, Twig! Let him join!" the Chimchar begged. "We've been looking for a Water-type to recruit and this guy's our man!"

'I'll be good, I promise!" the Piplup added. "I'll obey everything you say and I won't run away, ever!"

"Will you jump off a cliff if I tell you to?" Twiggy asked.

"Uh...maybe?" Piplup muttered. _This guy's insane! Maybe I should find another exploration team..._ "On second thought..."

"Fine, you're accepted." Twiggy declared. "Welcome to Team Fire Leaf, Piplup."

"But..." Piplup gulped. _I think I made the most horrid mistake in my lifetime,_ he thought. "Well, what do I do first?"

"First, you can go get lost in Beach Cave so we can actually save you this time." Twiggy suggested. "I don't think Chatot will accept you saving yourself and still rewarding us for a false mission."

"I have to agree, unfortunately." Char nodded.

"Unfortunately? What's that supposed to mean, Char?" the Turtwig demanded.

"Well, um...it means, uh..." Char instantly sped up the ladder. 'It means I'm gonna run away now!"

"Char, get back here! Answer my question, you stupid monkey!" Twiggy shouted, chasing after him.

"I'm not a stupid monkey!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"...I think I'm going insane..." Piplup thought, reluctantly following his seemingly-insane new leaders. _What did I do to deserve al this?_


End file.
